For You, For Me
by alooriana
Summary: [drabble][renji x rukia] When it had mattered the most, he came running for her.


**title:** for you, for me  
**author:** turntable aurora  
**pairing:** some fluffy renji x rukia  
**warnings:** none. woo.  
**note: **... just wanted to write some rxr fluff. and had a bad day.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

The tension around the Soukyoku could be cut with a knife. It had only been a second ago she and Renji had been traveling through the back streets of the Soul Society, running from Yama-jii, running from the captains pursuing them, running from anything that had been _up_ there, whatever it was.

That was, at least, until Tousen-taichou had appeared. Of course it had been completely unexpected to them both- no-one had even seen him around in a while, let alone near the execution grounds, and Renji didn't even think Tousen knew where they were; or indeed, why they were making such a hasty escape.

It had been even more unexpected when he raised a curled fist into the air and suddenly everything faded to darkness as a small piece of cloth circled in the air gracefully, surrounding the trio.

Absently, Rukia tightened her hold on Renji's yukata as they remained in the oblivion, clutching to him for support she didn't know she needed from her childhood friend. His nearness was somewhat calming despite the ridiculous circumstances- she could hear the thud of his heart with her ear next to his chest, and the warmth emanating from his arms as he cradled her in his arms.

She relaxed a little more when she felt his hold on her strengthen, especially as the blackness began to dissipate. Renji, she knew, was someone she could count on- with her life, with anything.

Even when she had been forced to shun him when joining the Kuchiki clan, he still remained loyal to her.

Loyal as ever, in fact, as he was risking his life for her right this moment.

And then, she found herself staring into the slit eyes of none other than Ichimaru Gin, from over the crook in Renji's neck.

Her jaw promptly dropped as she tried to form words that wouldn't voice themselves.

The one she tried above all costs to avoid, standing there next to... Aizen-taichou... with a venomous grin playing upon his face. As if he wouldn't be smiling, anyway.

He always had something to be pleased about, someone to manipulate.

As for the equally happy looking man standing next to him, she had no idea at all.

Rumors had trickled into her cell about Aizen-taichou being murdered; but that couldn't be true. He was standing there in front of them, flesh and blood. Alive.

Though, where he, Ichimaru and Tousen-taichou fit into the great scheme of things, was still to be discovered. Everything had happened so fast, too fast after she had been taken from her cell. She could only fathom what was going on by fitting together mismatching puzzle pieces in her mind.

However, when Aizen stepped forward and drawled, "Abarai-kun..." in a deceitful voice, it sent shivers down Rukia's spine and her knuckles tightened around Renji's shinigami robes so tight her knuckles turned white, making him turn his head towards her.

In that brief second before Aizen-taichou next spoke, their eyes met briefly- and Rukia felt safer than she had ever felt before in her _life_. More so than when she had been with Byakuya-niisama, more so than when Ichigo had just saved her from the licking flames of the Soukyoku.

His normally harsh expression softened just for a fraction of a second and he held her a little closer, as if to reassure her; like he had done so many times through their friendship. And from that, her spirit felt just a little bit stronger.

Rukia realised then, that it needed to feel that way for her to be prepared for what was about to happen.

"Hand over Rukia-chan, please."

Renji's expression hardened once more, reverting back to his previous state. Brows furrowed in an angry glare, he turned back to their next set of opponents, reaching behind him whilst juggling Rukia in his arm and drawing Zabimaru.

With his sword now pointing towards at Aizen-taichou instead of a polite answer, he waited to make the ultimate sacrifice for the person he cared most about; and without a seconds hesitation.

It had _always_ been her.


End file.
